


A Peace of Mind

by rjgansta1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: Set a few weeks after "The End Part 3," Raven visits Robin about a dream, maybe it leads to something more. Contains Futanari Content MaleonFuta RobRae





	A Peace of Mind

** A PEACE OF MIND **

**INT. TITANS TOWER - ROBIN'S ROOM - MIDNIGHT**

_It's a quiet night at Titans Tower as everyone is fast asleep, other than ROBIN The Boy Wonder. Robin is still wide awake as he sits at his desk, looking over files on Dr. Light after stopping him yet again. He takes a break to rub his eyes through his mask when he hears a knock on his door. He opens it to see RAVEN with a distant look on her face._

RAVEN: Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?

ROBIN: Yeah, sure. Come in.

RAVEN: Thanks.

_Raven sits on Robin's bed as Robin closes his door and sits on his chair facing Raven._

ROBIN: Everything okay?

RAVEN: I had that dream again.

ROBIN: The Trigon one?

RAVEN: Yeah, that one.

_Robin moves closer to Raven and holds her hand and breathes deeply._

ROBIN: It's gonna be okay. I know I've said this before...

_Robin gets out of his chair and sits next to Raven, putting his other hand on her lap._

ROBIN: But you aren't alone. We can beat him together if he ever comes back.

_Raven smiles and takes a breath of comfort._

RAVEN: Thank you Robin, I honestly didn't know if I could talk to you this time.

ROBIN: Raven, you know you can talk to me about anything.

_The two inch closer to each other._

RAVEN: Anything?

_And closer..._

ROBIN: Anything.

_And even closer as they share a slow and loving kiss. After a few seconds Raven abruptly stops the kiss._

RAVEN: I'm sorry...

_The two sit in awkward silence for a few seconds._

ROBIN: It's okay, we don't have to if you don't want to.

_The two stare at each other before sharing a more passionate kiss as Raven sits on top of Robin. During the kiss, Robin feels something poking his stomach as he stops the kiss._

ROBIN: Rae, is that?

_Raven sighs as she shows her 4-inch dick to Robin._

RAVEN: Does it change anything?

_Robin gives her forehead a smooch._

ROBIN: Not a thing.

_Robin takes of his mask, showing his green eyes with Raven getting lost in them. Robin snaps Raven back to reality with another kiss as they begin stripping off each other's clothes. As they strip, their kiss grows more and more lustful, almost to a point of blind wanting. Raven gets on her knees and puts a hand on Robin's 8-inch member._

RAVEN: Robin...

_Raven starts sucking Robin's dick, often alternating to licking the head of Robin's member, earning pleasured grunts from the boy wonder. After a few minutes, Robin's dick starts twitching inside Raven's mouth._

ROBIN: Raven, I-I'm gonna...

_Raven deep-throats Robin's dick as he cums inside her mouth. She swallows every bit of cum as she floats to Robin and kisses him,_

ROBIN: How did you learn to do that?

RAVEN: I practice on myself sometimes. I'm glad you liked it.

_The two share an embrace as Robin rubs Raven's pussy with two of his fingers and rubbing Raven's cock with the palm of his hand, eliciting soft moans from Raven. The two switch places as Robin is face to face with both Raven's cock and pussy. Robin begins going down on Raven, switching between licking Raven's pussy and sucking the head of her cock. Raven lets out moans and gasps as her arms shake from the pleasure. She lays on the bed as she takes in the sensations._

RAVEN: Robin, I'm gonna cum!

_Raven gasps loudly as her dick shoots a load in the air and her slit lets out a liquid in Robin's mouth. Before Robin has a chance to swallow, Raven kisses him lustfully while tasting her own juices._

RAVEN: We should head over to my room, your bed might not be big enough.

_The two chuckle as they phase out of Robin's room..._

**INT. TITANS TOWER - RAVEN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_...and phase into Raven's room as they float to her queen sized bed, with Robin on top of Raven. Robin positions the head of his dick near Raven's slit._

RAVEN:Robin...

ROBIN: Yeah, Rae?

RAVEN: I think I'm ready.

_Robin smiles at her as his dick slowly enters Raven's slit, her own member twitching with pleasure. Raven moans as her dick shoots another load on her stomach._

RAVEN: I've always imagined you being inside me, but the real thing is so much better.

ROBIN: I'm glad.

_Robin kisses Raven lustfully as he starts thrusting into her, their tongues lashing out in passion and their movements in sync. As their kiss is released Robin starts thrusting faster and stroking Raven's member. In response, Raven uses her magic to turn them over, laying Robin on the bed. He sits up and kisses Raven's neck. Robin then kisses down to one of Raven's breasts as she starts straddling Robin's cock while her own cock rubs against Robin's stomach. Robin grabs hold of Raven's twitching member as it moves due to her straddling. Robin's dick also twitches as Raven's pussy tightens._

RAVEN: Robin! I'm almost there!

ROBIN: Me too!

The two moan in unison as Robin cums inside of Raven and Raven 's dick shoots its load on both of them, her slit leaking her own juices and Robin's cum. They share one more kiss as they both fall back on the bed, Raven on top of Robin.

RAVEN: Thank you Robin.

ROBIN: For what Rae?

RAVEN: For loving me for me... and always being here.

_Robin gently wipes a tear from Raven's eye as they both fall asleep._

** THE END **


End file.
